Redox amplification processes have been described, for example in British Specification Nos. 1,268,126, 1,399,481, 1,403,418 and 1,560,572. In such processes colour materials are developed to produce a silver image (which may contain only small amounts of silver) and then treated with a redox amplifying solution (or a combined developer-amplifier) to form a dye image. The developer-amplifier solution contains a reducing agent, for example a colour developing agent, and an oxidising agent which will oxidise the colour developing agent in the presence of the silver image which acts as a catalyst. The photographic material used in such a process may be a conventional coupler-containing silver halide material or an image transfer material containing redox dye releasers. Oxidised colour developer reacts with a colour coupler (usually contained in the photographic material) to form image dye. The amount of dye formed depends on the time of treatment or the availability of colour coupler rather than the amount of silver in the image as is the case in conventional colour development processes. Examples of suitable oxidising agents include peroxy compounds including hydrogen peroxide and compounds which provide hydrogen peroxide, eg addition compounds of hydrogen peroxide; cobalt (III) complexes including cobalt hexammine complexes; and periodates. Mixtures of such compounds can also be used. A particular application of this technology is in the processing of silver chloride colour paper, especially such paper with low silver levels.
A problem encountered with such low silver materials designed to be processed by an redox amplification process is that the image dyes produced, especially in the yellow dye-forming layers, have a lower than expected covering power.